


The First Kiss Project

by Perafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perafrost/pseuds/Perafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God fuck my phone autocorrected Rodrigo to Jean in the first version.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Sericka

Ericka was never late. NEVER. People normally assumed that if Ericka wasn’t there on time to an event, something catastrophic had probably happened and they should all start running. The last time Ericka was late for an event was her friend’s birthday party two years ago, and she was late because she had to beat up a guy harassing a girl.

But of course she was late to the only important thing in her life. And only because her stupid hair curler broke. She didn’t even have a good reason.

She ran into the filming room panting as if she had just run a marathon, her hair now done up instead of out like she had planned. ‘Stupid curler,’ she muttered under her breath. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, and she smiled quickly. “Sorry about being late.”

“It’s okay, we’ll start filming straight away, we have a schedule that we’re trying to keep to.” The director (Ericka guessed, nobody would wear a suit that special if they weren’t important) smiled kindly at her, gesturing to the woman standing in the middle of the room.

She looked about the same age as Ericka, her hair tied up in a messy bun and her bangs hanging loose. She wore a knitted sweater with a donut on it, and simple green skinny jeans. When she saw Ericka she instantly skipped over.

“Hi! My name’s Serena! I’m guessing you’re my partner…?” Serena smiled kindly, and Ericka could feel herself blushing. Damn it… she’s pretty.

“Yeah, that’d be me. My name’s Ericka. Nice to meet you Serena!” Damn it! She is really god damn PRETTY. Ericka usually made a habit of not getting flustered around people, but Serena’s kindness and overall bubbliness had her speechless. Ericka realized that now the room was silent, and she quickly grasped at conversation. “Hey! We should… you know… ki-”

Ericka stopped, and looked at Serena’s little smile. She had to kiss her. Serena, in all of her beauty and glory… Ericka had to kiss her.

“Well? Come on!” Serena reached out and grabbed Ericka’s hand, oblivious to her head being in a whole different world. “You haven’t been turned off over kissing me have you?”

That statement got Ericka’s attention. She stumbled quickly as Serena pulled her onto the stage, and quickly fumbled with her words. “N-No! I just…” Ericka took a deep breath.

‘Pull your head in, you never act like this. Why are you getting so flustered? There’s really nothing to worry about… I mean, come on. You’ve only known Serena for a few minutes and you can tell that she wouldn’t mind if you stuffed up or kissed wrong- wait. Oh God how do you kiss again?’

Ericka sighed and looked at Serena’s face. They were now standing quite close, and she noticed the red lights flickering on all of the camera’s surrounding them. There was no going back now.

‘Breathe. It’s all going to be okay. Serena’s just a really pretty girl, who is really kind and bubbly, with really pretty eyes and hair and lips and’-

Serena’s lips brushed against Ericka’s, and she felt herself lean in like they had known each other for years, and kissing came naturally. One they had started, Ericka felt as if she didn’t want to stop.

“Uhhh… you can stop now… if you want?”

Ericka quickly pulled away, and glared at the director. ‘How dare he-’

“Sorry sir, got carried away there. Ericka?”

Ericka turned around to look back at Serena, who was holding out her hand with a smile. She took it, and together they walked out. They were about halfway down the hallway when Ericka noticed that they were still holding hands. Serena seemed to notice, and grinned. “Is this okay with you?”

Ericka’s face flushed a deep red, and she grinned back. “Yeah! Yeah it’s fine.”

“Good! Okay, so there’s this ice-cream shop down the road…”


	2. Mericka

He didn’t know what to expect, but one thing is for certain. It wasn’t the goddess that just walked through the door.

Her hair flowed behind her in some sort of angelic wind, and her black scarf matched the darkness that was her eyes. Mark wasn’t usually poetic, but this fine piece of flesh was worth it. She was beautiful.

When Mark had signed up for the First Kiss project, he was hoping to meet someone pretty, and somehow be able to become friends or even partners with them. Maybe. There was no chance of this ever happening now… she was too good to be true.

She was wearing a simple black dress with her black scarf, and blue converse. Simple, yet amazing. Slowly, she walked around the cameras and the lighting equipment surrounding Mark, and stopped when she reached his eyes.

“Camera rolling.” said one of the cameramen.

“Hi!” Mark stuck his hand out a bit too eagerly, and his voice even cracked a little, but the ravenette took it simply, and gave his hand a nice shake.

“Hello. My name is Ericka, what’s yours?” Her voice was soothing, and deeper than what Mark had expected.

“M-Mark. It’s nice to meet you Ericka!” He tried it out on his tongue, and he loved the way it sounded. He had to work really hard to stop himself from repeating her name over and over again. He had to kiss her, so there was no way he was going to make a fool out of himself now.

“You too, Mark.” Ericka spoke softly, and shot a small smile at Mark. “So are we gonna kiss or not?”

“OH! Yes. Let’s… let’s do that.” He was shuffling around awkwardly, and he shot a look at the director of the production. The director nodded, and Mark looked back at Ericka. “Here goes.”  
Ericka was the first to lean in, and her lips met Mark’s halfway. Mark pushed a little too hard, and the girl leaned back quickly. “Ow…”

“Oh my God! Are you okay? Ericka?”

“I’m… I’m fine. Just maybe a little bit less rough this time around?” Ericka smiled, and put her hand on Mark’s side. A shiver ran up his back at her touch, and he nodded slowly, mumbling various apologies.

“I am VERY sorry about that, I’ll be a bit more careful-” Ericka leaned in right at that moment, and stopped Mark’s mouth from making sounds and moving with her lips. She was gentle, and urged him on slowly. He started leaning into the kiss a bit more, and Ericka smiled against his lips. She hadn’t kissed someone in a while, and Mark wasn’t that bad.

Mark was enjoying the kiss as well, and he rested his hands on Ericka’s hips. She slowly started pressing more of her body up against his chest, and Mark couldn’t help but smile.

“You can go further if you want!” The call of the director awoke something inside Ericka as she realized that she was being watched. She blushed slightly, but moved her hands up to wring through Mark’s dark brown hair. She sighed, and decided. She took one of her hands away from Mark’s hair and grabbed a slip of paper from a pocket in her dress. She slipped it into Mark’s back pocket, and made sure he realized she had done so. 

Almost dramatically, Mark pulled away from Ericka, and gave her a cheeky grin. He held out his hand.

“Thank you Ericka. That was… amazing.” He smiled sheepishly, and she blushed in return.

“No problem, I guess.” She took his hand and shook it, as if ignoring the fact that they had just made out. It was on both of their minds though.

Ericka left the room first, and as Mark left a few minutes later after thanking all of the cameramen and the director, he remembered his about his back pocket.

He slipped his hand in and pulled out the little piece of paper. Unfolding it, he smiled gently.  
   
Ericka Corral: 773 877 xxxx  
Call me ;)


	3. Rodricka

Rodrigo had made sure that he was fully prepared for the day, if he was going to be kissing someone, then he made it his top priority to look good. 

So he had made sure he picked out his smartest clothes, black skinny jeans and an old black button up top. He looked okay… that’s what his roommate had said… but what he was finding most worrying about this experience was the fact that he might not look smart enough for whoever his mystery kissing partner was going to be. It was scary, but the most he could do was cross his fingers and hope that the other person didn’t set very high standards.

He knew he was screwed the second the girl walked in.

Her hair flowed behind her in a perfect black wave, and her eyes went iridescent in the multi coloured lights of the recording room. It was obvious that he was not the only one swooning over the way that the ravenette looked, all the cameramen and the director had turned away from what they were doing and completely lost focus as she swept across the room with all the grace of a swan on water.

Rodrigo was getting rather poetic.

She stopped about a meter away from him, and looked up. Her scarlet dress fell perfectly beside her, accentuating her hips and… Okay, calm the hell down, Rodrigo.

He decided to stop being so poetic inside his head, and that maybe it was time that he put his new talent to good use. Time to make the lady swoon with poetry.

“You’re black hair is very beautiful.”

Rodrigo mentally kicked himself as the girl before him smiled and laughed slightly. “You’re cute!”

The first thought that ran through Rodrigo’s mind was, ‘Oh thank god he did something right, at least she thinks I’m cute.’ The second thought was ‘She looks cute when she laughs. I want to see her laugh again.’

“Thank you… I think? I’m Rodrigo.”

“My name’s Ericka, Just Ericka.” Ericka… Ericka… what a lovely name.

Rodrigo got that little giggle, and he practically bathed in all the glory of it. Her smile, her hair, the way he dress fit her so perfectly, the way her lips looked when she laughed…

“Can I please kiss you?”  
Oh god.  
“Well… I guess. That’s what we’re both here for, right?”  
“Heh… yeah. So… um…”  
Rodrigo walked over cautiously, and tried several times to lean in at the right angle whilst Ericka stood there there smiling. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”  
“No. Not really.”  
“Here.”

Ericka took Rodrigo’s hands from where they were hanging by his side, and placed them on her hips. She moved her arms up to rest on his shoulders, and joined her hands behind his back.  
“Like this.”

She leaned in, and pressed her lips gingerly against his, smiling into the kiss. Rodrigo eased into the kiss slightly, parting his lips as he did so.  
He was doing it.

He was kissing the perfect being that was Ericka.

The kiss ended, and Rodrigo pulled away. A slight ‘smack’ could be heard, and Ericka and Rodrigo both started laughing. When the room fell into silence again, Ericka turned to the camera crew and director, who had been watching the kiss with gaping mouths.

“Thank you for having me here today, along with this cute young man.”

Rodrigo blushed, and laughed quickly. Ericka turned back around, fixing her gaze on Rodrigo. “You interested in coming to lunch with me? I’d really like to get to know you better!”

“Yes, I would love to! Umm… I’ll pay?”  
“So it’s a date?”

“YES! Well, if you want it to be?”

“That sounds great. You're actually really cute when you get flustered, you know that right, Rodrigo?”

Rodrigo loved the way she said his name, the ways she laughed, the way she talked, the way she kissed… but most of all Rodrigo liked the way that she smiled when she said ‘it’s a date’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God fuck my phone autocorrected Rodrigo to Jean in the first version.


	4. Serodrigo

Rodrigo ran into the room, and flicked his head around. He was so late.

He looked at the director, who waved for him to come in. Rodrigo walked slowly forward, and addressed the director. “Uh, is my partner here yet?”

“No, not yet… we should be expecting her any second now thou-”

Rodrigo fell forward, slammed to the ground by a wild force. His chest collided with the floor, and all of the air left him. Once he had significantly recovered from the surprise, he turned around.

A curly-haired girl was standing above him, holding a box of Pop-Tarts and looked as if she had just seen a dead man. “A-are you okay?! I’m so sorry!” She leaned over, offering a hand to the boy with the fauxhawk. “I didn’t mean to knock you over like that, I was just worried I was going to be late.”

Rodrigo sighed, and accepted the girls hand. She pulled him up, and then looked at him sheepishly. “Um, hi. My name is Serena.”

“Rodrigo.” He looked down, and noticed the little Pop-Tart packets spilled all over the ground. “Uh, do you need some help cleaning this mess up?”

“O-oh! Yes! That would be nice, thank you.”

And so Rodrigo and Serena bent over, and spent the first minute of their time at the First Kiss Project picking up Pop-Tarts.

Once they had all be picked up and put back in the box, Rodrigo and Serena made their way over to the middle of the room. The director announced that the filming would start now, and they were welcome to start kissing whenever they wanted.  
Rodrigo turned over to Serena, and smiled. “Before anything happened, I have one question.”

Serena looked at Rodrigo nervously. What could he possibly want to know? What if it was something awkward. Oh my gosh. He probably wanted to know if he could get out of this, therefore meaning he didn’t have to kiss the girl that just winded him by crashing into him while holding Pop-Tarts. It wasn’t exactly the best introduction ever, but sadly Serena could admit that she's had worse.

“What flavor Pop-Tarts are they?”

Serena was surprised, and she moved her hand so that Rodrigo could see the label.

“Chocolmallow Sundae? I’ve never heard of that flavor before… is it new?”

“Oh, it’s the 50th Birthday Limited Edition one. They’re going out of stores tomorrow, and the local shops stocks are low. I just needed to grab some before they ran out.” Serena scratched her cheek nervously, and Rodrigo laughed.

“Well, remind me to buy some after this… I need my Pop-Tarts.” Rodrigo smiled at Serena, and moved a step closer.

“Okay… I’ll remind you. They are pretty good.”

Serena leaned in for the final stretch, and kissed Rodrigo lightly once. She pulled away quickly, and smiled nervously. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah.” Rodrigo smiled, and leaned in again. They kissed for longer this time, and Serena ignored it when she felt the Pop-Tarts box slip from her hands.

The director snickered quietly to himself, laughing at how stupid this was. Of all the ways to bond, and it was over a flavor of Pop-Tarts.

Rodrigo pulled away eventually, and laughed when he saw the spilled Pop-Tarts all over the floor.

Serena grinned. “They were meant for the director and camera men anyway. I’ll come with you to the shops and we can restock together.”

Rodrigo laughed and nodded as he swept the Pop-Tarts back into their box. Serena gave a Pop-Tart packet to all of the camera men and the director, and eventually Rodrigo and Serena left together.

“So what’s your favorite Pop-Tart flavor?”

“Hot Fudge Sundae.”

“Dude, have you tried the S’mores?”

“They have S’mores flavors? How did I not know about this?”

“I have no idea. I’ve got some at home. You can come to my house after we get the Limited Edition ones… you have got to try them.”


	5. Travicka

Ericka walked into the room acting as if she didn’t care that she was late, despite the fact that she really did. She was so worried that whatever dude she was going to be forced to kiss was going to inflict some kind of awful pain on her that she wouldn’t be able to stomach physically or emotionally. She didn’t quite understand why she was so worried, it was just the First Kiss Project, but of course there was also the added possibility that she could potentially get a partner out of this, and that potential was what had fueled her through this last week.

It had been tough, being dumped when her told her boyfriend that she realized that she might possibly be asexual, but just the possibility of it broke him… and in turn broke their relationship and Ericka. It was a sinking feeling, like she was losing the only thing she had ever really loved. She missed him, that was for certain, but she felt that the only way she could get this internal emptiness off her chest was to meet someone who could fill that emptiness in her. She was sick of being broken.

So she walked calmly into the room, hoping to make an impression on whoever was waiting on the other side of the wall. She had dressed nicely for the day as well, only 50 percent emo-punk-nerd, instead of the usual 150 percent emo-punk-nerd. Despite the fact that it could be viewed as a scary impression, it was an impression none the less.

She made he way to the middle of the room, dodging equipment and wires that littered the floor on her way there. When she got there, she saw a guy. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was that it was a hipster guy. Band shirt, skinny jeans, beanie, bracelets, converse… he had gone all out. Ericka noticed the dark edges of hair that poked out from underneath the edge of his beanie, his hazel eyes, the way that he was looking at her… _Oh my God, he’s looking at me,_ Ericka thought. Ericka stood up quickly, and pretended to dust dirt of her shirt. She looked back up at the guy in the band shirt, and pulled her award winning smile. The other guy blushed slightly, but made his way over, holding out his hand.

“Hey, my name’s Travis. How’re you?”

“Good– yeah good.”

_Dammit… he’s hot…_ Ericka mentally slapped herself. _Don’t cave in too early, think about it… pretty face, ugly personality._

“Are– are you you okay?”

_Pretty personality. Dammit._

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Ericka giggled, but it came out as more of a choke.

“I’m Travis, and you are…”

“OH! Hi, I’m Ericka Corif.”

_Why did you say your last name, there was no need for that, that was stupid. Now he’s gonna stalk you and look through all of your Facebook likes from 2011. You are SCREWED._

“Oh, okay, last names too. Yarnin, Travis Yarnin.”

_Perfect, now you can look through all of his Facebook likes from 2011. SHUT UP, MIND, GODDAMMIT._

“So, we’re doing this kissing thing aren’t we?”

“Yep!” Travis pulled a Red Carpet ready smile, and pulled Ericka by her wrist into the middle of the room. He spun her around so they were facing each other.

“So.”

“Sooo…”

Travis went for it first, but Ericka had no trouble in meeting him halfway. As their lips collided, and they were kissing perfectly in sync, Ericka swore she could feel that emptiness in her chest elevate slightly, easing away like the wind. In that moment, she swore that everything was going to be alright as long as she was with this stupid idiot who somehow made his way into her life. _It was a blessing in disguise as a curse, I couldn’t have hoped for a better one._

She pulled away and grinned at him, and he smiled sheepishly back.

“Okay, you two are done for today. Thanks for participating!”

“No problem!” Travis started towards the door, but spun around to drag Ericka after him. “It really is a shame that we can’t go further.”

“I agree.” Where is this going?

“Hey, I have some really bad movies at my place, do you want to–”

“Yep.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
